1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pollution measurement apparatus which measures a pollutant concentration and a pollutant component in gas, and more particularly to a pollution measurement apparatus for easily exchanging a sensor, which can facilely exchange only desired sensors when it is required to exchange part of multiple sensors for sensing pollution.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to measure a pollutant concentration and a pollutant component in gas, there has been disclosed a method for measuring concentration of gas and device for the same (Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0100544), which is filed on Oct. 22, 2009.
However, in the device disclosed in the “method for measuring concentration of gas and device for the same (Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0100544)”, since a plurality of sensors for measuring a pollutant concentration and a pollutant component in gas are disposed on an integrally formed single passage so as to form a single sensing part, there is a problem that, when it is necessary to exchange one of the plurality of sensors, the entire sensing part has to be separated from the device.